Some display systems operate as interactive screens by incorporating sensors (sensing pixels), allowing objects (e.g., user's fingers, pens, and/or devices) that touch or come close to a portion of the screen to be sensed. The sensors detect such objects by relying on feedback from the interacting object in the infrared spectrum. While these systems can be very easy for users to interact with, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that the sensors in the display systems oftentimes are responsive to at least some wavelengths of light in addition to the infrared spectrum, making it difficult for the sensors to accurately sense objects. Another problem is that while opaque tags may be less susceptible to ambient noise, it is not possible to see through such tags as they typically block display information, allow code to be visible to the user, detract from the transparency of certain objects on which the tag is affixed, and so forth.